A Little Longer
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Ranma 12 meets Inu Yasha in a twist that isn't forseen. Inu Yasha asks for Kagome's hand, but what of Ranma? Who is he?


Rain: WEE!  
  
Kagome: SUGAR!  
  
Inu Yasha: COFFEE!  
  
Rain, and Kagome: YEEEEEEEEEECK!  
  
Rain: HAHA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Little Longer  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stretched silently in her bed. Today she would be going back to the feudal time. She smiled. She loved Inu Yasha so much. Her smile turned wry. He loved Kikyou though.  
  
Kagome silently got dressed in her uniform and padded downstairs. She was about to reach for some Honey Bunches of Oats, when a sharp rap was heard on the front door. She looked up puzzled.  
  
It was only 7:30 in the morning, and she didn't think any visitors were coming. She went to the door and opened it.  
  
Out side was a full grown man with black hair, and a large smile on his face. As his brown eyes fell on Kagome his smile turned to one of longing.  
  
"Kagome? I presume?"  
  
"Ummm....yes...That's me...what can I do for you sir?"  
  
Kagome smiled up at the friendly man. He looked a year or two older than her mother. And she seemed very friendly, almost fatherly. *wink, wink*  
  
"I came to see you and your family. I would like to talk to you all if it's possiable."  
  
"Oh...If you are a salesman-"  
  
"Goodness NO! Hahahaha! I am not a salesman...."  
  
"Oh...Okay...well...There still asleep so you could come in, until they wake. I am sorry, but I have to leave at noon though."  
  
"Oh...alright."  
  
Kagome stepped away from the door and invited him inside.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Do you have tea?"  
  
"Yes, what kind?"  
  
"Camomile please..."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kagome went in the kitchen and looked back at the visitor. He had a black braided ponytail and he was staring sadly at a picture of her family. It just got weirder and weirder.  
  
Kagome went to make tea and she brought out a pot, and two steaming mugs.  
  
"Thank you Kagome."  
  
The man started to drink deeply.  
  
"KAGOME! Are you awake!"  
  
"YES SOTA!"  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
"STOP YELLING!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sota walked in with his dinosaur pjs and he spotted the man.  
  
"Kagome? Who's he?"  
  
"Oh...He's a guest, he wants to talk to all of our family. Be nice."  
  
"Yes sis."  
  
Sota walked up to the man and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sota! How are you?"  
  
"Good Sota! How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be turning 11 in a month!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
The strange man and Sota kept conversing and Kagome crept up the stairs to wake her mother, and tell her of the company. The man seemed trust worthy enough.  
  
"Mom! Mom, we have company!"  
  
"Kagome? What time is it dear?"  
  
"7:40, get up and dressed, a man wants to talk to you."  
  
"Oh...I wonder why...."  
  
Kagome left her mothers bed room and went back down stairs. She watched Sota play a hand game with the man, and she heard her mother step down stairs.  
  
"Kagome! Please come here!"  
  
"Okay mom!"  
  
The man paled slightly put stiffened as well.  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"Would you be a dear and-"  
  
The rest of the sentence was cut of when Kagome's mother saw the man. He stood up very slowly and turned to face her.  
  
"Hello Akane."  
  
"Ra-Ranma."  
  
With the single word her mother collapsed.  
  
~*~  
  
A while later the man, now named Ranma helped carry her mother tenderly upstairs, he somehow knew where her room was and gently set her down.  
  
"Oh Akane. I'm so sorry." Ranma whispered to him self, Kagome looked at him in confusion, what had her mother been so shocked at...She looked at him and felt a deja-vu. She shook her head and left Ranma and her mother alone.  
  
Kagome sat out side her door and listened for her mother to wake.  
  
As Kagome heard her mother wake, then cry out. She almost jumped in to see what the matter was, when she noticed her mother was hanging on to Ranma forcefully, he equally holding her. She looked on in confusion.  
  
"Kagome. Come in."  
  
"Ye-yes Sir Ranma."  
  
"....Let me explain please."  
  
"Ranma, you're back. I never belived it... Your back...."  
  
Kagome's mother sobbed into his chest and clung to him.  
  
"Kagome, what do you remember about your father?"  
  
"He was a kind man, very nice, really strong...and he liked to jest, and joke. He was really good at martial arts to...."  
  
"Can you remember what he looks like?"  
  
"Well, I have a picture of him and mom, shall I get it?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Kagome ran to her room, this was so weird. She picked up the framed picture, and hugging it to her chest, she came back.  
  
"This is him."  
  
"...."  
  
Ranma looked at the picture and looked back to her.  
  
"Look at it closely...what do you see?"  
  
"I see..."  
  
Kagome looked closely at the faded picture, and her eyes widened slowly. He was identical to Ranma. If not Ranma a little older. She looked from it, to him. And back again.  
  
"Pappa."  
  
Kagome flung herself at him.  
  
"DAD!! DADDY! YOUR BACK!!"  
  
Kagome cried hysterically. She remembered when her father had to leave, he was in the army, and he had to leave to America. Her mother told her that he had died in the war, after he didn't return for three years.  
  
Now after nine years, he was back. He was alive. She cried in his arms while he patted her back, he whispered to her.  
  
"It's okay my child, I'm back, don't worry, I wont leave again. I love you and Sota, and Akane. Don't worry."  
  
He kept whispering to her until she calmed down.  
  
"Kagome, I was stuck. They kept me captive, I escaped. I will never leave again."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
"I love you to sunshine..."  
  
Kagome smiled happily, and Sota ran in. Kagome stood and left, so that her parents could explain it to him. Kagome smiled happily and went to get some tea. She was walking down the hallway when someone grabbed her neck collar stopping her fast.  
  
"Inu Yasha. Your choking me."  
  
Kagome said calmly.  
  
"Wench, we have to go."  
  
"Inu Yasha. You know how I said my father died?"  
  
"Yeah bitch?"  
  
"Well he didn't. He's back to. Can I stay a while longer?" "Feh. Sure. As long as I'm here."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Inu Yasha grunted as she hugged him tightly and walked of to make some ramen, and tea. She would have to introduce them later.  
  
Kagome walked back up stairs with a tray and noticed that Dad was talking with Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes dad?"  
  
"Come here please."  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Kagome walked into the room with a sulky Inu Yasha, and her brother and mother left quietly.  
  
"This is a demon?"  
  
"Hanyou."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
Kagome sighed and recounted her travels in the feudal and told him of the dry well, and the demons. Her friends, and enemies.  
  
Her father looked from Inu Yasha, back to Kagome. He sighed and excepted it.  
  
"Okay. I want to talk to Inu Yasha privately for a moment if possiable."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome left slightly confused and walked back down stairs, after leaving the tea, and ramen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha. A hanyou?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Alright, care to try out the martial arts?" "I know them already."  
  
"Care to spar?"  
  
"Feh, a human like you?"  
  
"Don't count on it...."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ranma smirked then let his concealing form fall. Inu Yasha's mouth opened in awe.  
  
In front of him, was a 3/4 tiger youkai. One of the most powerful. A could sparring partner as well.  
  
"Bring it on, old man."  
  
"Be careful of your elders pup."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and jumped from the window, as so did Ranma.  
  
Ranma had stripes across his chest, of black, his wrists, ankles, neck, and cheeks. He had large fangs, and slitted hazel eyes. Pointed elf ears, and powerful talons. Both on feet, and hands.  
  
"If you 3/4, then Kagome would be 3/8. Almost half youkai..."  
  
"Correct. She doesn't know it yet though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She will only gain immortality, senses, and instincts though. No strength, or change in looks."  
  
"How nice, she will be able to smell and see like a cat."  
  
A sarcastic edge held in place.  
  
"She will look part youkai though, not sure how."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, she will not be able to attend school, so she will probably have to live in your time. I will move there after my beloved wife wants to. She will go as soon as Sota is set in this world. He is a total human for some reason." "I see."  
  
"Do you have something to ask of me?"  
  
"Yes. My I have your daughters hand to be my mate. I may be an unworthy hanyou, but I love her."  
  
Inu Yasha was asking from the head of a family, to take a mate.  
  
"I will give her to you on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do NOT, I repeat do NOT go to hell with Kikyou, tell her you love her, and tell the Kouga bastard to fuck of."  
  
"With pleasure sir...."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked at the last remark, the first and third were easiest, he never planed to go to hell with Kikyou. The second....sigh...was going to be the hardest. He knew that it was never, ever that easy to tell some one you love them.  
  
He ducked as Ranma swung again, he was excellent, and Inu Yasha had fun sparring.  
  
Inu Yasha ducked back into the house to get some water, and found Kagome talking with her mother. It sounded as if Kagome was being told of what she truly was. He walked in right as her concealing spell was removed by her youkai father.  
  
She had black stripes down her arms and legs. She had small tiger ears on the top of her head, and small claws that could be retracted. She also had a tiger tail swaying back and forth slowly. Her eyes widened as her senses began to highten.  
  
She looked about, to Inu Yasha, to her father, then she fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see red. She blinked and lifted her head to see Inu Yasha.  
  
'What the....'  
  
She looked down to see her bed. As she imitated an apple she looked down to her butt.  
  
'My tail is still there. I'm a youkai.'  
  
Kagome flopped back onto her bed. 'Great. Just great'  
  
Inu Yasha groaned in his sleep and turned to face her. He kicked a bit before settling down. Kagome was about to stand up to ask for explanations from her parents when he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him.  
  
Her heart sped up and she froze. Minutes passed and she finally relaxed slightly. She always wanted to be like this with him. She waited and then something licked her neck.  
  
She froze again and the licking continued. He was licking her! She listened to her instincts that were so new. They just wanted to stay a little longer. So she did. She stayed in his arms, a little longer... 


End file.
